Love Is Strange
by Notre Dame Fan
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie, Pearl Harbor. This is how I think the movie should of ended. It is a Danny and Evelyn FanFic. Please Rate and Review! Contains some strong language.
1. Stop and Stare

Chapter One: **Stop and Stare**

(Rafe's Point of View)

For once in my life, it seemed as if time stood still. I prayed for it to happen the night before I left for England, but not here; not now. My head was throbbing and my eyes stung with tears. I was kneeling in a long grassy field in the middle of nowhere, feeling the wet soil dampening my pants. The sky was dark and the air smelled of burning fuel. The only thing giving me light was the large fire coming from the crashed plane.

Everything moved and sounded like it was in slow motion. The movement of the flames blowing in the wind or even the noise of my heart beat pounding in my ears. What the hell was happening? I ran my right hand through my golden-brown hair, trying to figure everything out. I stopped the flow of my hand when I realized something; my hand was wet. I pulled my hand back to my face to see it was covered with blood. I wasn't hit that hard on the head, was I? Beginning to panic, I ran my left hand through my hair; just to double check. It was completely dry; it may have been covered with a little oil, but no blood. If the blood wasn't mine, then where the hell was it coming from?

I looked down at the ground reminding myself of the lifeless body that lied there; my best friend, Danny. Everything began flashing through my eyes; reliving the horror. The only thing that kept running through my mind was the bullets driving through Danny's body. Those bullets were meant for me, not for him. Why did he step in front of me like that?

Snapping out of the flashback, I looked back down at his dead body. All I could think was 'He can't be dead, he just can't be.' Not excepting the fact that Danny was no longer there, I began to shake his body and yell at him.

"Get up, Danny! This isn't funny anymore, damn it! Why did you have to go and be hero? Please Danny, please wake up…"

Fearing for the safety of their own lives, my fellow pilots started to scream at me; telling me to be quiet. I knew I was being loud, but I was too upset to care. Suddenly we all heard a gunshot and stopped shouting; stopping the madness. We all turned around to see it was our commanding officer of this suicide mission, Lieutenant Colonel Doolittle.

"Have you all lost your damn minds!" Doolittle whispered, trying to be quiet. "If you raiders don't shut your mouths, you're going to get every single man here killed! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," everyone said in unison.

"Good, now everyone follow me. I'll bring you to the Chinese."

Everyone quietly followed Lieutenant Colonel Doolittle through the tall grass, except for me. I wasn't just going to leave Danny here. I also didn't want the Japs to get a hold of his body; who the hell knows what the sick bastards would do to him. I looked back to the fading crowd of pilots in the distance and noticed someone was coming back for me.

"Whoever the hell it is, he'll have to shoot me first before I leave Danny here," I said to myself.

As the pilot got closer I noticed it was Doolittle, once again. What the hell was he doing? He's supposed to be leading the men, not coming back to babysit me. I began walking towards him, meeting him half way.

"Damn it McCawley, What the hell are you doing? As your commanding officer, I'm telling you to follow me." Doolittle said. He was still trying to be as quiet as possible.

"No, sir." I know what the stakes were for saying no to an order in battle, but I didn't care; this was personal.

"No? That is an order, McCawley!" Doolittle pulled out his pistol and pointed it at me, "Do I really need to shoot you? Is this really necessary?"

I shook my head and pointed to Danny's lifeless body. "I'm not leaving without him, sir."

Doolittle put his pistol away and walked over to Danny. He bent down next to Danny, examining his wounds. "Shit…" He stopped and stared for a while, but then he began checking for any sign of breathing or pulse.

"Sir, he's dead…"

"McCawley, I know what I'm doing!" Doolittle hissed. "I have a pulse but he's not breathing all that well. Here give me your jacket."

What was he talking about? He must have been feeling his own damn heart beat because I checked Danny for a pulse about fifty times after he stopped breathing. Not once did I feel blood pumping through his veins.

"What do you mean he has a pulse? He's dead!"

"Just give me the God damn jacket Captain McCawley."

I took off my jacket and handed it to him. He wrapped it around Danny's chest, trying to keep his body warm. He took of his jacket as well, wrapping it around Danny's legs. After Danny was wrapped up we both picked him up and carried him through the grassy field. It was less than five minutes that we were carrying Danny, when the Chinese vehicles showed up.

About twenty Chinese soldiers came running up to us. Before we could say what was wrong with Danny, five of them took him from our grasp. They rushed Danny into a vehicle and sped off. Where the hell were they taking him? The rest of the Chinese soldiers took Doolittle and me, putting us into the back of their vehicles. Doolittle was all happy and thrilled that we were safe, but I on the other hand was scared as hell for Danny.

Doolittle patted me on the shoulder. "McCawley, relax. The Chinese are going to take us back to a base far away from Jap Patrol; were safe now."

"Do you think he's going to be okay, sir?"

"Is who going to be…? Oh Walker, I don't know McCawley, maybe. He lost a lot of blood and they don't have the proper medical supplies like we have back in the states. But if the Chinese didn't show up, he probably wouldn't have died."

I nodded sadly, "Thank you, sir."

"McCawley stop worrying about it, okay? Everything is going to be fine," Doolittle said, giving me a reassuring smile.

But what if everything wasn't going to be fine? What if Danny died, again? I don't think I can handle watching him die a second time. I can't imagine my life without Danny, he's my best friend. No, he's more than that; he's my brother.

**AN: This is my first Fan Fiction story. It is also my first Pearl Harbor story. So everyone please, bare with me. I would appreciate some rates and reviews, thank you. I will be posting a new chapter every Friday. **

**I do not own Pearl Harbor or any of it's characters. If I did, Danny would have lived at the end of the movie and I wouldn't have been writing this story.  
**


	2. You're A Lucky Man

Chapter Two: **You're A Lucky Man  
**

**(Rafe's Point of View)**

I tiredly stared outside my window, watching the clouds roll by. I couldn't fall asleep with the roar of the plane engines buzzing in my ear. We have been on this plane for hours. After being stuck in China for a week, we are finally heading home. Well not exactly home, but anywhere in the United States felt like home to me at this point. I've been away from home for so long; I had forgotten what it looks like. When I returned back from Occupied France, I wasn't even at Pearl for a week. During that short time being at Pearl, with my luck, the Japs decided it was a smart idea to go and attack it. The next thing I knew, I was being shipped away to be on a top secret mission with Danny.

During our training time for this mission Danny and I weren't exactly friends. Of course we cared for one another like we were brothers, but we weren't on very good terms. The day I came back, I found Danny was going out with my girl, Evelyn. That little son of bitch knew I was madly in love with her. Hell, I'm still in love with that woman. Before Danny and I flew out, Evelyn told me she was pregnant with his kid and loved Danny very much. She might be having Danny's kid, but I know that she loves me more than Danny. I was her first love and she was mine; we had something special. She doesn't even look at Danny the way she used to look at me. She still looks at me like that, damn it. I hate to view Danny and Evelyn's relationship like that, but it's the truth.

All of sudden I heard a loud cough like if someone was choking. I turned my head to the left to see it was Danny; he was having trouble breathing. I adjusted Danny's pillows on the stretcher, hoping that would help.

"There you go Danny Boy…" I whispered.

After that he went back to breathing normal. It's like Danny knew I was thinking bad about him. I couldn't help but laugh. Danny's wounds were more serious than we thought. Everyone just thought he would just have a few bullet wounds and a scar on his neck. But we weren't even close.

From the plane crash Danny had a scratched up chest and abdomen, broken ribs, and a punctured lung. The doctors confirmed he was shot five times; Two in the gut and once in the shoulder, thigh, and shin. After the doctors removed all the bullets from Danny, they realized the bullet that hit him in the shin damaged a major nerve. The doctors say he may never be able to feel or, even worst, move that leg ever again. Oh, I also forgot to mention he's in a coma too. Jesus Christ, I thought just having a concussion alone was a living hell. I can't even imagine what Danny was going through.

The doctors say it was a miracle Danny even survived. I believed it; I never saw anyone wrapped in so many bandages. He was covered from his neck to his feet. I still don't understand why Danny jumped in front of me like that. What the hell was Danny trying to prove? I was supposed to be protecting him, not the other way around. I've been looking after Danny ever since we were little kids. This time I failed to protect him and it almost got him killed. The scene of him being shot still haunts me; It gives me the chills every damn time. It was as if God was punishing me for not protecting Danny.

I heard someone on the plane walk up to me and tap me on the shoulder.

"McCawley will be landing in ten minutes." It was Lieutenant Colonel Doolittle.

"Thank you sir, it has been a pleasure," I said reaching out my hand, offering to shake his.

Doolittle shook it proudly. "Enough of this bull shit McCawley." We stopped shaking hands and both chuckled. Doolittle looked down towards Danny. "How's the kid?"

"Not to good sir," I admitted sadly. "The doctors say he'll probably never wake up."

"Well Captain Walker has done his country good, real good." Doolittle said with an approving smile.

"Yeah, he's a real hero."

Doolittle patted me on the back. "See you out there, McCawley."

"Wait, sir where are we landing?" I asked. They never really did specifically tell us where we were going.

"Pearl, where else? Now you probably wish you didn't leave that damn hula shirt at home." After that Doolittle returned to the front of the plane.

Soon the plane touched the ground and came to a stop. I looked out my window, searching for her. I didn't have to look long before I saw her. Damn, I forgot how beautiful she was. My heart started to skip a beat, but then I remembered she wasn't there for me.

I looked down at Danny and frowned. "You're a lucky bastard."

I got up from my seat and went to join the others in the front of the plane. As I reached the front, everyone just stood there. Why aren't we getting off the plane? Who are we waiting for? As we eagerly waited in line to get off the plane and onto the tarmac, I heard someone in front of me scream 'pass him up!' I turned my head around to see two pilots picking up Danny's stretcher on either side and lift him over their heads. They slowly passed the stretcher from one pilot to another. When he finally reached the front of the plane, they gave us the okay to exit; we were waiting for Danny.


	3. I'm Going With or Without You

Chapter 3: **I'm Going With or Without You**

(Rafe's Point of View)

Doolittle was the first to exit the plane of filled pilots. Everyone on board insisted that Danny should be second. They, and especially me, wanted him to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I on the other hand, was one of the last men to exit the plane because I had to help carry flagged draped coffins. As I walked through the small curved door of the plane, the sun shone brightly in my eyes. I shaded the sun's strong rays with my hand and I slowly made my way down the steep stairs. When I was finished helping with the coffins, I went to go find Evelyn.

I stood and looked for her through the now busy crowd of people. So many were happy to see their loved ones home and many were devastated to lose them. Where is she? I just saw her not too long ago. I started to shout her name, hoping she would hear me over the loud noise of people and reporters. It worked; she saw me and made her way onto the tarmac. When Evelyn reached me, she gave me a hug. I held onto her tightly not wanting to let go. I inhaled the smell of her favorite perfume; oh how I missed her.

She broke the hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Rafe, I'm so glad you're alright."

"It's good to see you too, Evelyn." I brought her into another hug, "God, I missed you." And that's when I felt it. I broke the hug and looked down to see the bulge in her stomach. I never thought she looked more beautiful.

She noticed I was staring and blushed, "I can't wait to tell Danny."

Danny, shit I forgot! How the hell was going to tell her; she is going be devastated. I weakly smiled at her, "Danny is going to be really happy."

"Rafe, where is Danny anyway?" she asked looking around the tarmac. "I didn't see him get off the plane."

This was it; I had no way of hiding it from her any longer. I asked her to come for a walk on the beach with me, so I would have time to think about how to tell her. But she refused, all she wanted to know is where Danny was.

I told her to follow me and I lead her to one of the benches off the tarmac. We both sat down and took a hold of her hands.

"Evelyn, Danny is… Danny is…" I just couldn't tell her.

"Oh God, please don't tell me he is one of those." Evelyn said pointing at the flag draped coffins. She started to cover her face and cry.

I didn't mean to make her cry. "No, No Evelyn, Danny's not dead. He's just a little hurt, that's all."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Hurt? You promised me you were going to look after him, Rafe."

"Evelyn, I tried but Danny… it's complicated, I'll tell you later."

"How bad is he?"

I wasn't prepared for this. I can't tell her exactly what happened, I don't think she could handle it. I haven't told her anything yet and she was a mess. Evelyn crossed her arms in frustration; she wanted an answer, now.

"He was shot five times." I said looking at the ground.

That's when Evelyn lost it. She started to uncontrollably cry into my shoulder. I try to calm her down but it didn't work, she was to upset. After a few minutes she stopped and got up from the bench.

"Evelyn, where are you going?" I got up and followed her, "Let me take you home."

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm going to see Danny."

"Evelyn, I don't think that's such a good idea." Evelyn stopped next to a car and got in it. "When did you get a car?"

Evelyn looked at me and frowned, "It's Danny's; he told me to look after it while he was gone. Now, I'm going to go see Danny. You can get in and go with me to the hospital or you can stay here. I suggest you come with me, because I don't think I can handle this alone."

I listened to the pregnant woman and got in the car. If she needed me, I was going to be there for her. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her.


	4. Everything is Going To Be Alright

Chapter Four: **Everything is Going to Be Alright**

(Evelyn's Point of View)

I have always loved driving Danny's car, the wind blowing in my hair and the sun shining on my face. When I missed Danny, I would take his car for ride. I don't know why, but driving Danny's car made me feel closer to him. It always relaxed me and made me feel happy on a bad day. But not today, I was in too much of a hurry to enjoy it. Danny was hurt, and according to Rafe's description, it sounded pretty bad. I had to go see him, no matter how bad he looked.

I didn't realize how much I loved Danny until he left for this mission. He was the air I breathed, he was the beat of my heart; he was my soul. Without him I surely wouldn't know how I could survive. What if he didn't make it? What if he didn't live to see our child? Those questions have been bothering me ever since he left for this mission. Now that I see those questions have become reality, I stepped harder on the accelerator. I needed to get to the hospital and fast. I must have been driving pretty fast because I was beginning to scare Rafe; A combat pilot.

"Jesus Christ, Evelyn slow down!" Rafe shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I'm sorry Rafe, but I just have to see Danny."

When we reached the hospital Rafe literally jumped out of the car. He clapped his hands together and began whispering "Thank you. Thank you, Lord." I rolled my eyes at him and we both began to laugh for the first time in a while.

"Remind me to never get in a car with you ever again, Lieutenant," Rafe teased.

"Very funny, Captain."

Rafe and I always enjoyed calling each other by our ranks; it was our thing. I'm glad we still do little things like that, even though were not together anymore.

"Okay now that we made it here all in one piece, let's go see Danny." Rafe walked up the stairs and opened the door for me, but I didn't budge. "Evelyn, come on."

"Rafe, I need to tell you something."

He let go of the door and walked back down stairs, "What is it, Evelyn?"

"I have been discharged from the Navy." I said, looking at the pavement in shame.

"What? Why?"

I don't know if Rafe was trying to be nice or he was just not thinking. I think he knew why, but I gestured to my stomach anyway. He nodded.

My parents were upper class people who lived in New York. Daddy was a successful business man and Mommy, well she was a respectful housewife. When I told them I was pregnant, they were disgusted and ashamed. My parents literally disowned me; told me to never come home and that they no longer had a daughter. When I was kicked out of the Navy two months ago, I was pretty much homeless. I told my nurse friends and promised they would hide me in the nurses' quarters; I've been secretly living there ever since.

"I've been secretly living in the nurses' quarters, I have nowhere to go. If any of the nurses or doctors find out, I don't know what I'm going to do. So please just let me do the talking, okay Rafe?"

He nodded again and then we both entered the hospital. The hospital was very dim and the lights flickered on the ceiling. They never really did fix the electricity since the attack. When walking down the long hallway you could still see where they filled the bullet holes. It was very eerie. I used to enjoy going to hospital every morning, but now I fear going anywhere near it. Every time I enter this hospital I hear their screams and cries; it gave me goosebumps.

When we finally reached the injured ward, we both looked at each other and weakly smiled. I looked back to the double doors I took a deep breath before reaching for the handles. I slowly went to open the door, when Rafe stopped me.

"Evelyn, I forgot to tell you something. I need to tell you before you go in there," Rafe murmured.

"What do you mean you forgot to tell me something? What else is there to tell?"

I was beginning to worry. He was shot five times, what else was wrong with him?

Rafe looked at the ground and nervously began rubbing his forehead, "He's in a coma, Evelyn." He looked up from the floor with tears in his eyes. I never saw Rafe cry before; he was just a strong and brave person.

"Why didn't you tell me that before we came here? That's a pretty important part to leave out, Rafe. I was prepared to talk a wounded Danny, not a comatose one!" I was more frustrated then upset at this point.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me," he grabbed a hold of my hand, "Let me take you home."

Why did he keep on offering to take me home? I'm already here, leaving now would be pointless. I slipped my hand through his grip and burst into the room; that's when I saw him. He was so pale and had dark bags under his eyes. I slowly walked closer to the bed to see his whole entire body was covered with bandages. I sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. It was so cold, so very cold.

I gently kissed him on the cheek, "Hi Danny, everything is going to be alright. I'm here now."

I took my hand and began to run my fingers through his dark hair. Waiting, hoping his eyes would open; begging God to let me look into his beautiful brown eyes one more time.


	5. You Need Help

Chapter Five: **You Need Help**

(Evelyn's Point of View)

It's been a week since Danny and Rafe returned home. Danny still hasn't woken up and the doctors say it's hopeless. For this past week, I've been spending most of my time at the hospital. I would usually come early in the morning and leave around mid-afternoon each day. Sometimes, I would accidently fall asleep and stayed the night. Rafe came every other day and didn't stay long. He says he was busy at the air base, but I think something was bothering him. I think it killed him to see me with Danny every day, in a coma or not.

Today I went to the hospital a little late; I over slept. This baby has been taking a toll on me. I was always tired and spent most of my time sleeping. Every time I walk into this hospital, I get dirty looks. Not only the hospital, pretty much anywhere I go. People thought less of me because I was pregnant and not married. It used to bother me at first, but now I'm so used to it I barely notice.

When I entered the injured ward, I saw a strange sight. Rafe was sitting next to Danny, talking nonsense to him. Rafe never came in the morning; he usually came late in the afternoon. As I walked closer to the bed, I could tell something was off with Rafe. I walked behind him and gently touched his shoulder. He jumped out of the chair, knocking it over.

"Oh, hey you! I was just talking to Danny boy here." He could barely stand up and needed to hold onto the end of the bed for support.

"Rafe, are you drunk?"

"What?" He laughed at my question, "Of course not, silly."

I could distinctly smell the strong odor of alcohol coming from his uniform and breath. It was ten o'clock in the morning, how could he be drunk? No bars were open at this time. He sat down on the end of the bed and pulled something out of the inside pocket of his uniform jacket; it was a small silver flask. He opened the lid and took a sip out of it.

"I'm just having my morning coffee, you want some?" He held the flask out to me.

I put a hand on my stomach and shook my head. "No, thank you."

"Whatever, more jack for me."

How did I know the bottle was filled with whiskey? All southern boys loved their whiskey, especially Jack Daniels. Rafe took the silver flask and chugged it. After drinking it all at once, he noticed it was empty and started cursing under his breath. I never saw him like this.

"Rafe, I think you need help. Let me go get the doctor." I began walking toward the doors.

"No! Evelyn, I'm fine! Danny and I just had a few drinks, we're okay."

So that's what was bothering him. It was Danny. Danny told me once Rafe always fixed his personal problems with drinking, that he was a rotten drunk. I didn't believe him at the time, but now I could see he was telling the truth. I walked back over to the bed, fixed the chair so it was in an upright position, and pulled it in front of him. I sat down in the chair, so he and I were at eye level with one another.

"Rafe, Danny's in a coma. He's been out cold for two weeks. So tell me again, who were you drinking with?"

Rafe looked at the empty flask and chucked it across the room in anger, scaring me half to death. Thank god it only hit a wall and not a window. The MP would have been in here so quick to arrest him.

"It's all my fault…" Rafe said looking at the floor.

I put my finger underneath his chin and pulled his face up back to mine. I looked at him in the eye and shook my head. It was no one's fault and putting all the blame on his shoulders was probably driving him mad. I think he understood because he began to sob. I pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him anyway I could.

"Rafe, I really do think you need help. You have a drinking problem…"

He broke the hug and got up from the bed, pacing back and forth. "I do not have a problem, Evelyn!" Rafe shouted, point his finger in my direction. "You have no clue what I'm going through! No clue!

"Rafe, I do understand what you're going through, but you can't go and drink your problems away."

Rafe then went ballistic, screaming at me. Telling me how everything was his fault. He was the reason why Danny crashed the plane, he was the reason Danny was shot; he was the reason why Danny lay in that hospital bed. He got so loud, doctors and nurses came rushing in. They thought a patient went hysterical and lost his mind. I waved them away, telling them it was under control.

"Rafe, you need to calm down."

"No! No one understands what I'm going through, no one!" His face was all red and his fists were clenched.

I got up from the bed and walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He refused to be helped and tried to nudge my hand of his shoulder, but I wouldn't let go.

"Rafe, I do understand what you're going through. I felt the same way about the situation with Danny. Every day I wake up and come here. It kills me to sit here and not be able to share the joy of our child together. Knowing he might never wake up or meet his child. I should have told him before he left; he might have been more careful. But everything happens for a reason. It is no one's fault Rafe. Do you understand?"

Rafe nodded his head and calmed down. I sighed and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you, Evelyn" he whispered.

I broke the hug and gave him a smile, "You're welcome, but I really do think you need help Rafe. You are starting to worry me.

"Why do I need help, when I got you?" he said quietly.

Then that's when it happened. I wasn't expecting it and came by surprise; that's when he kissed me.

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the nice reviews. I know the story is going at a slow pace, but I promise it will pick up soon :).  
**

**-Notre Dame Fan  
**


	6. Last Kiss

Chapter 6: **Last Kiss**

(Danny's Point of View)

When I opened my eyes everything was a blur. The lights from the room I was in hurt my eyes and my chest felt like it had been hit by a P-40's propeller. Where am I? I was in a bed, but where? I tried to sit up straight in the bed but I had a little difficulty; there was something wrong with my left leg. I couldn't move it. Well I could, but only a little.

Every breath I took felt like I was being stabbed in the lungs. What was going on? As my vision improved, I could see two figures standing in front of me, people to be exact. One was wearing a dress and the other looked like they were wearing a military uniform. They were standing very close to one another, they were kissing. I turned my head away from them. I looked at what appeared to be a wall, hoping they didn't see me accidently stare at them.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I went to sigh but instead painfully coughed. Each cough felt as if I was about to spit up my lungs. The lady wearing the dress, told the man in uniform to get the doctor; her voice sounded so familiar. So I'm in a hospital, but what for? The woman walked closer to my bed, gently placing her hand on my chest, telling me everything was okay. She looked a lot like Evelyn.

"Ev-Evelyn?" I said below a whisper. My mouth was so dry hit hurt to talk.

"Hi, Danny." She gave me kiss on my forehead, "I've missed you."

So if Evelyn was the lady wearing the dress, who was she kissing? I went to ask her, but she was ushered out of the room. My bed was surrounded by nurses and doctors. They kept on saying "it's a miracle' or 'unbelievable'. It was beginning to freak me out, what the hell happened to me? After they were done examining everything, they rinsed my eyes and gave me some water to drink. The doctor told the nurses they were dismissed and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"You should be able to see and talk much better now, Captain Walker." The doctor said. He took out a pen and began writing something down on a clip board. "Now Captain, do you know where you are?"

With my vision restored, I looked around the room. I obviously was in a hospital, but it looked familiar. I remembered walking in this room every day to visit Evelyn, I was in Pearl.

"I'm at the Naval Hospital in Pearl Harbor."

"Do you know why you're here, Captain?"

I shook my head. All I could remember was I'd been on the mission flying the B-25, when I had to turn around to go help Rafe. The doctor began telling me everything that happened. How I crashed the plane, how I was shot five times and how I had been in a coma for two weeks. Jesus Christ, no wonder everyone kept saying it was a miracle. The doctor left the room and allowed Evelyn back in the room. I did notice it before, but as she walked over to the bed I could see she was pregnant. Evelyn's Pregnant? But with who's kid? She sat down on the chair next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I have so much to tell you," she whispered.

I gave her a smirk, "I could tell."

She began to laugh lightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek; I've missed her so much. She sat there and smiled at me for a while, without saying a word. Then she began brushing my hair back with her fingers telling me how the doctor said I had a little amnesia from the crash and how much everything has changed around here, since I left.

"Who's the father?" I asked hesitantly, interrupting her conversation.

She smiled at me again and squeezed my hand tighter, "You are."

I'm going to be a father? But when did this happen? How did this happen? It must have been the night at the parachute hangar. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I gave her a smile and she returned it with a kiss. I put as much passion as I could into that kiss. How I missed the taste of her lips on mine; I didn't want it to end. But I had to end it. All I could think about was her kissing the other man. I broke the kiss and frowned.

"What's wrong, Danny?" She looked confused and upset.

I didn't want to start any trouble, but I just had to know, "Evelyn, who were you kissing?"

"I'm kissing you, Danny."

I shook my head, "No, Evelyn before I saw you kissing another man. Who was it?"

Tears began to fill her eyes; she knew exactly what I was talking about. I heard the doors open and I turned my head to see it was Rafe. I looked back at her and she just looked away; she was kissing Rafe. Before I left on the mission, she had told me she was over Rafe and that she loved me. Now I can see that was a lie.


	7. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

Chapter Seven: **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend**

(Danny's Point of View)

I felt like I was in a terrible nightmare and couldn't wake up. At first I was in a dream; Evelyn's pregnant with my kid and we were reunited. But then I caught her kissing another man; my best friend, Rafe. How could she do this to me? It felt like my heart had been ripped into pieces. I ran my hand through my hair; this was so messed up.

"Evelyn, we need to talk." Rafe said, wobbling over to the bed. Was he drunk?

Evelyn got up from the bed gently and started pushing him back towards the doors. She only got him to back up a few steps before he nudged her away. It wasn't a gentle nudge either, it sent Evelyn stumbling backwards.

"Rafe, I asked you to please wait for me in the hall way." Evelyn stated after she regained her balance.

"No Evelyn, you still love me and you know it!" Rafe shouted.

"Rafe, just please leave. You're not thinking straight. When you're sober, we can talk, but not right now." Evelyn said crossing her arms, walking back towards the bed.

Rafe got furious and grabbed her arm, turning her around so she was facing him.

"Rafe let go of me!" Evelyn pleaded.

Rafe glanced at me and then back to Evelyn, "What? Any other man can touch you, but I can't?"

"How Dare You!" Evelyn gasped.

Evelyn took her free hand and slapped him as hard as she could, only making Rafe even more furious. Rafe kept a hold of Evelyn's arm, gripping it tighter; probably bruising it. Evelyn was begging me to help her. What hell was I supposed to do? I was stuck in a hospital bed. All I could do was talk him out of it and when it comes to Rafe, that's not an easy task.

"Hey!" I shouted as loud as I could, "You don't ever touch her like that!"

"What this?" Rafe chuckled, referring to Evelyn, "She is a dirty whore and you know it!"

This time he has gone too far. I know Rafe was drunk and all, but you never call a lady a whore; especially Evelyn. I threw the sheets off of me and removed the IV from my arm. I could barely move my legs, let alone stand up, but that wasn't going to stop me from kicking his ass.

Rafe was shocked by my actions and loosened his grip on Evelyn's arm; letting her escape. She literally sprinted to my side. She gently placed her hand on my arm, begging me to lie back down.

"Danny," Evelyn began, "you're wounds are not completely healed. You might rip open your stiches or make your injuries worst, please get back in bed."

"Evelyn, I don't care no one should ever talk to you like that." I shook my head looking down at her arm.

Her arm was red and swollen; you could distinctly see where Rafe's hand had gripped it. She pulled her arm away hoping I hadn't seen anything, but it was too late. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I collapsed onto the cold, hard tiles. I was in severe pain; one leg was numb and couldn't feel a thing.

Evelyn ran out of the room, probably going to get help, and Rafe was kneeling down next me. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. After covering me with the sheets, he sat down in the chair next to me and began rubbing his forehead.

"Look Danny Boy…"

"Rafe can we do this another time, I'm in a lot of pain here." I said cutting him off. I was in no mood to talk to him. After what he said and did to Evelyn, I didn't think I could ever look at him the same way.

"No Danny boy, you need to lis…" Rafe stopped short. He got up and ripped the sheets off of me.

"Rafe what the hell are you doing?"

I look down and I saw that the bandages wrapped around my thigh were turning a dark shade of red; I had ripped my stiches.

**AN: I thought these two chapters were a little short, so I both uploaded them. Reviews really make my day, so if you guys could please review that would be great.**

**-Notre Dame Fan  
**


	8. In Spite Of All The Danger

Chapter Eight: **In Spite Of All The Danger **

(Evelyn's Point of View)

Yesterday was supposed to be one of the most memorable days of my life, but it turned out to be a disaster. Danny finally woke up from his coma, only to see Rafe kissing me. After that point, everything rapidly got worst. Rafe turned violent towards me and even though Danny was stuck in a hospital bed, he answered my cries for help. During the process, he ripped the stitches in his thigh. Doctors had to quickly re-stitch the wound before it got an infection. After I knew Danny was safe, I headed back to the nurses quarters. When I left, Rafe was nowhere to be found; he just disappeared. When I got to the nurses quarters, I just passed out on the couch. I know it was early to be taking a nap, but so many things happened in the past two hours that I felt exhausted.

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I didn't know what time it was but I was surrounded by three men; two were Military Police and the other one was my old Senior Doctor in charge at the Naval Hospital, Doctor Renald.

"Doctor Renald, what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my regular weekly checkup of the nurse's quarters. What are you doing here Lieutenant Johnson?" Doctor Renald frowned.

How could I forget that today was the day Doctor Renald did regular inspection on the nurse's quarters? Each week I made sure I was out and far away from the quarters on this day. I usually went for a walk on the beach and got my feet wet during this time, but not today; today I was caught sleeping on the couch.

"Doctor Renald I can explain…" I said, moving to a sitting position on the couch.

"Lieutenant Johnson save your breath," he hissed, "I am no mood to your lies. I asked you two months ago to pack your things and leave the nurse's quarters. You are no longer in the Navy and this is considered trespassing on military property."

Is that why there was two MP here? Did he order them to arrest me for trespassing?

"Sir, I was only visiting, I swear. I must of fallen asleep on the couch. I do no longer live here, I promise."

I tried to lie as best as I could, but I could tell he was not buying any of it.

"Lieutenant, do you really think I'm going to believe that? It was a good try, but not good enough."

He whispered something in one of the MP's ear and then they both disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

He nodded his head at me and headed towards the door, "Good Day, Lieutenant Johnson."

"Wait, you're not going to arrest me?" I said, getting up from the couch.

"Lieutenant, the MP are here to help you pack your things, I never intended or even thought about you getting arrested. You were one of my best nurses, who just made a mistake." He walked out the screen door and turned around, "Now, when you are all packed and ready to go the MP are going to escort you out of the nurses quarters. It's not that I don't trust you, but I want to ensure you don't do anything sneaky."

With that, he was gone. Soon all my things were packed and I was escorted far away from the nurse's quarters. The whole thing was very embarrassing. People were getting the wrong signal, thinking I was criminal or something. When the MP finally left my side, I headed straight for the hospital; I needed to talk to Danny.

Thank the lord that Danny was awake when I got there, I had to talk to him before MP noticed I was there. When I approached the bed I gave him a smile, but he just frowned and turned his head away from me. I never saw him this upset with me. I sat down in the chair next the bed. We just sat there for the longest time without saying a word to one another; it was driving me mad.

"Danny, please say something; anything," I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Eve? I feel so betrayed and hurt right now, I don't even want to see you right now. I never knew love could be so amazing and brutal at the same time." Danny calmly stated.

"Danny, I'm sorry for what happened, I really am. But you don't understand, I didn't kiss Rafe,_ he_ kissed me. Please, you have to believe me."

"You've been lying so much to me lately, I don't know what to believe anymore." Danny said harshly.

"What are you talking about? I've been nothing but true to you. Name one time I lied to you."

"Come on, Evelyn really?" Danny growled, "The pregnancy. I wished you told me about the baby and not kept it a secret from me."

"Danny, I was only trying to protect you." I murmured.

"Yeah well, look where that put me."

That statement brought me to tears and I'm surprised it took so long too; my hormones have been terrible lately. I never meant to hurt Danny by keeping the baby a secret from him; I just wanted to him to focus on the mission and come back alive.

"Eve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; none of this is your fault." Danny said quietly.

"So," I whimpered, wiping my tears, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I do know is that I'll be far away from this place come tomorrow."

"What do you mean, far away from this place? Where are you going?" I worriedly asked.

"Evelyn, I can't stay here anymore. It is bringing back to many memories; it's tearing me apart. I got transferred to the hospital in Tennessee, fairly close to my home to be exact."

Danny couldn't leave me; I needed someone to support me and my child. Right now, I was literally homeless. If he leaves, where am I supposed to go?

"Danny, you can't abandon me and this baby…" I whispered.

"Oh dear God," Danny reached out his hand, taking mine in his, "I would _never_ abandon you and this baby, never."

"Then let me come with you to Tennessee." I pleaded.

Danny sat there for a few seconds, without saying anything. He was obviously thinking very hard about this offer.

"Evelyn, I don't think that's a good Idea." He said running his hand through his hair, "I mean I love you and all, but I don't think this relationship is ever going to work out."

"I'm not asking for a relationship, Danny."

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I want our baby to have a father."

**AN: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Some of you were upset by Rafe's actions and that is understandable. For the next couple of chapters I just want to focus on Danny and Evelyn. In order to do that, Rafe had to disappear. Which is probably going to upset some of you, but it is a Danny and Evelyn Fan Fic after all. Don't worry though, he will return later on in the story. **

**-Notre Dame Fan  
**


	9. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

Chapter Nine: **Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

(Evelyn's Point of View)

Danny wasn't too keen on the idea of me coming with him to Tennessee. He actually needed to sleep on it before agreeing. When Danny enlisted into to the Army Air Corps, he was still living with his parents at the time. Since we arrived in Tennessee a month ago, we have been staying at his parents' house. Well, three of the four weeks were spent at the hospital and helping Danny recover. Danny's wounds surprisingly healed fairly quickly, except for his right leg. The doctor said that the nerve in his leg will never completely heal; leaving Danny with a limp. Fortunately, the doctor said it won't affect Danny's flying and he can return to active duty by tomorrow.

Danny's house was a traditional southern home. It was a two story house with white wooden panels and black shutters. The house was a little run down; the floor creaked, the paint was peeling off the walls, and the roof leaked when it rained. It had a front porch with an overhang and railing. The porch had seating arrangements, so on a cool day you could sit outside and enjoy the Tennessee breeze. There was a kitchen and living room down stairs and the bedrooms and bathroom were upstairs. The house only contained two bedrooms, so Danny insisted I sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch.

Danny's parents were not proud to hear that he knocked up a nurse and that she was coming to live with them. His parents agreed I could stay on one condition; if I helped around the house. My job was to help clean up around the house, help with the laundry, and help prepare dinner. It was a small price to pay for them putting a roof over my head.

For past week that I've been living here, I have not once seen Danny's father; no one talked about him either. I wonder if he even exists. On the other hand, Danny's mom was a sweetheart; one of the kindest women I've ever met. She was short, and had brown hair with grey highlights. She had very fine wrinkles on her face and had astonishing brown eyes; just like Danny's. She was always in good mood, except when I asked about Mr. Walker. She always flinched when I brought her husband up in conversation and quickly changed the subject.

Today being the last day before Danny returned back to active duty, Mrs. Walker and I decided to make Danny's favorite meal; chicken pot pie with mash potatoes. After I finished setting the table and Mrs. Walker finished cooking, we both sat down and started to eat.

"Shouldn't we wait for Danny and Mr. Walker?" I asked not touching my food.

"Danny and Caleb are going to be a little late today, besides you want to eat what you can before two hungry men come home from a long day of work." Mrs. Walker chuckled.

Danny's family owned a farm and when Danny and I returned home from the hospital, his father put him right to work. According to Mrs. Walker, Danny's father has been having trouble keeping the crops alive ever since Danny enlisted.

We were almost finished eating when someone burst through the backdoor. The man was tall like Danny and had long white hair. So long the man had to tie it back. He had sloppy grey beard and terrible beer gut. He stomped while walked over to table, trying to get our attention.

"Loretta!" The man shouted, "Where's my dinner, woman?"

I looked at Mrs. Walker to see she was staring at her plate trying not to make eye contact, "It's in the oven, Caleb. I was trying to keep you and Danny's plate warm."

So this was Mr. Walker? The man that no one ever talked about? Mr. Walker walked over to stove and took out his plate out from inside the oven.

"God damn it woman! I asked for steak!" Mr. Walker dropped his plate on table and violently sat down in the chair, "I want to eat like an upper classmen, not like a piece of garbage!"

"Caleb, I'm sorry. I made Danny's favorite dinner because today was his last day. Besides you know we can't afford…"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot afford!" Mr. Walker growled, "This meal was pointless anyway, our stupid son isn't coming home for dinner."

Mr. Walker violently stabbed his fork into the mash potatoes. No wonder no one ever talked about the man, he was terrible. Mrs. Walker still hasn't looked up from her plate, she was clearly terrified of the man.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Walker murmured.

"His friends are taking him out for drinks to celebrate his quick recovery." Mr. Walker noticed I was sitting at the table and changed the subject, "Who's this?" Mr. Walker pointed his fork in my direction.

"That's Evelyn, Caleb." Mrs. Walker whispered.

"Oh yeah, my son talks about you all the time. You're the girl he knocked up, right?"

"Caleb be nice, she's our guest…"

What happened next was unpredictable. Mr. Walker leaned over in his chair and back hand Mrs. Walker across the face, knocking her onto the floor. What kind of man abused his wife like that?

"God damn it Loretta," Mr. Walker hissed, "stop interrupting my conversation."

I went to go get up from my chair and help her up, but Mr. Walker gave me a death stare; causing me stay put in the chair.

"As I was saying," he said playing with his greasy beard, "that boy talks about you and that mistake all the time."

"Mi-mistake?" Danny would never say such a thing. Would he?

"Hey, would you like to know a secret? I wasn't supposed to say anything but you look like a nice girl and deserve to hear it."

I looked at the floor to see Mrs. Walker got up from the floor and ran upstairs to hide. I swallowed the lump in throat and focused my eyes back on the monster who sat next to me; preparing for the worst. "Sure, why not."

Mr. Walker chuckled. "Good, so that boy of mine keeps on telling me how much he wished he never dated you and how his life would be so much better off if that 'thing'" he pointed at my stomach, "was dead."

I covered my mouth and began to feel tears form in my eyes. So this is what Danny really thought about me and his child; that he would be better off without us.

I got up from the table and pushed in my chair, "Excuse me." I walked away from the table towards the front door; needing to think this over.

"Hey! Come back here and finish your dinner!"

"Sorry," I said, never turning around, "I lost my appetite."


	10. Tell Me Why

Chapter Ten: **Tell Me Why**

(Danny's Point of View)

I pulled up to the house around eleven o'clock, or twenty-three hundred hours. I was going to have to get used to military time again. It was really nice of the guys to buy me dinner and all. But of course I was immediately picked to be designated driver, so I barely drank anything. On the other hand, the boys were hammered. They threw up a couple a times before I took them all home. I'm kind of glad I didn't drink though; I had to get up early to catch my flight at eight hundred hours.

I quietly opened and closed the front door, trying not to wake the people sleeping in it. I started taking off my shoes when I heard someone crying. It was normal to hear crying in the house at this time of night. Mama would usually cry herself to sleep every night; she's been doing it since I was kid. I went upstairs and opened my parent's bedroom door a crack to hear no cries from inside. If Mama's not crying, then who is? I shut my parent's door and went to go back downstairs when I realized my bedroom was unoccupied; no one was sleeping in my bed. Where the hell was Eve?

I heard the cries once more; they were coming from downstairs. I looked over the railing to see someone lying on the couch, Evelyn. I limped down the stairs and walk over to the couch. She was positioned so that she facing away from me.

I turned on a lamp and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, gently placing my hand on her arm, "Evelyn?"

"Don't touch me," Evelyn hissed, nudging my hand off her.

"Christ Eve, what the hell did I do?"

She pulled herself to sitting position and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy; it looked like she's been crying all night.

Eve wiped the tears from her eyes and frowned at me, "Sorry, hormones."

I bit my lip in frustration, I knew she was lying. "Eve, for the past month your hormones haven't worked up once. Maybe you're midnight cravings, but not your hormones. So tell me why you're so upset."

She put her hands over her face and started to cry again. Geez, maybe it was her hormones. After a few minutes, she mumbled something into her hands.

I leaned in closer, "What?"

She pulled her hands away from her face, "I want to leave."

What does she mean she wants to leave? Ever since we got back to Tennessee, she couldn't stop talking about how much she loved it here. Now she wants to leave? It didn't make any sense.

"Why do you want to leave, Eve?"

"I don't want to be where I'm not wanted," Evelyn whimpered.

Now she was just talking crazy. Everyone loved having Evelyn here, especially Mama.

"What are you talking about, Eve?"

She went back in laying position and turned away from me, "Stop acting like you don't know."

"Eve, I really have no clue what you're talking about, honest." I pleaded.

"Stop lying, your dad told me everything. Don't worry I'll be out of here before you leave tomorrow." Evelyn whimpered.

Of course Caleb was involved this mess; he always liked starting trouble. Anytime he got the chance to mess something up, he would not let the opportunity slip away.

"Damn Eve," I sighed, running my hands through my hair, "don't you know the son of bitch lies about every damn thing."

Evelyn turned back around to face me; surprised by my choice of words. "Danny, you shouldn't talk about your fath-"

I cut her off before she could finish that word. "Caleb is not my father. A father loves and cares for his family. Caleb did the exact opposite."

She sat there for a while, not saying a word. Then she finally told me what Caleb said. The asshole doesn't know when to stop; no wonder why she was upset.

"Why would your fath… Caleb tell such a lie?" Evelyn murmured.

"Caleb is a drunk." I quietly stated, "Mama says he wasn't always like this. She says he was kind, loving gentlemen. Then he went off to fight the war in Europe and was never the same. He never talked about what he saw over there, but it must have been terrible; he's been drinking ever since."

Evelyn sadly nodded. I could tell she felt sorry for the poor bastard. I got up from the coffee table and wrapped my arms around her; One behind her and the under her knees.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

I smiled down at her, "It's getting late. I'm tired and you're tired. Besides I can't go to bed with you on couch."

I held her tight and lifted her from the couch. She wasn't too pleased my actions.

"I can walk you know," Evelyn protested.

"Yeah," I said making my way to the stairs, "but you're carrying my child; it's the least I could do."

That comment made her blush. She playfully hit my chest, "Your leg is probably killing you right now.

I told her I was fine, but my leg _was_ killing me. It felt like it was going to give out on me. As we slowly made it to my room, I gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at her; God, I was going to miss her. We smiled at each other for a long time until she noticed my packed duffle bag on the floor and began to cry.

"Shh Eve," I wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, "everything is going to be alright."

"What if you don't come back to me and the baby," Evelyn whimpered.

I hadn't really thought about that. What if I don't return to her? What if my baby grows up without a father? There was big possibility that might just happen.

"We can't think about that right now. Right now, you and the baby need rest," I said getting up from the bed.

"Danny, wait," Evelyn whimpered.

I stopped in the doorway and turned around. "What Eve?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." I limped back over to the bed.

"Can you hold me, please?" Evelyn pleaded.

I would do anything for Evelyn in a heartbeat, but this caused me to hesitate. When we left Pearl, we promised each other we would just stay friends and raise our child. I'm pretty sure friends don't cuddle in bed at night.

I nodded my head and did what she asked. I got in the bed and pulled the sheets over me. I nudge over closer to her; spooning her from behind. I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, never letting go. And that's how we fell asleep; wrapped in each other's arms.


	11. What's Going On?

Chapter Eleven: **What's Going On**

**(Evelyn's Point of View)**

I could feel the sun's rays coming through the window, shining on my face. I rolled over in the bed, so that my back was facing the window. I didn't want to get up. What happened last night was something I have been dreaming about for a long time. I missed Danny's arms protectively wrapped around me, making me feel that no one in the world could hurt me. With my eyes still closed, I extended my arm to run my hands through his hair.

Instead of my hand touching his hair, I touched an unoccupied pillow. I opened my eyes and noticed I was lying in this bed alone; Danny was gone. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling in disbelief. He promisedme he wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. I felt tears coming to my eyes, when I heard someone enter the room, Danny.

I turned my head to look at the clock to see it was only six in the morning. I had an hour left to say good-bye to the father of my child. Feeling much relief, I turned my head back towards Danny; just staring at him. He had a towel around his neck and was wiping the ends of it on his chin; he must have just shaved. Too focused on what he was doing, I didn't realize he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

He walked over to his dresser and threw the towel into the hamper that was in the corner of the room, revealing a healed bullet wound on his shoulder. I'd seen Danny's scars on his neck and leg, but that was about it. Danny was beginning to get dressed when I began to look up and down his body, examining his battle scars.

After putting on his uniform pants, turning his body so he was facing the bed, he began to put on his shirt. If I thought the back of his body was bad, his chest was nothing compared to it. The smooth, muscular chest I used to once touch and gently place my hands upon back in Hawaii was no longer there. Instead it was replaced by a rigid looking texture, covered with scars.

When we were in the hospital, waiting for him to recover, he always wore a shirt. Not once did I see his bare chest. Even when the nurse would come into his room to remove his bandages and examine his healing wounds, he would always make me go out into the hall way; making me wait until she was finished. I didn't figure it out until now, but this whole time Danny was hiding his scars from me. He never wanted me to see the pain he went through; he didn't want any pity.

"Evelyn?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Danny, who was looking down at me. He was buttoning the final buttons of his shirt. I don't think he caught me staring. If he did, he would have turned away from me; hiding everything so everything was no longer visible.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked softly.

"No, you didn't. The sun did," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I guess I did then." He frowned, shutting the curtains. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Danny, you don't have to apologize."

He weakly smiled at me and finished getting dressed. He didn't say anything for the longest time, just focusing on what he was doing. It looked like he wanted to get dressed and leave. He was getting dressed fairly quickly, until he got to his tie. Every time he got close to finishing his tie, he would mess up; having to start over. Each time he got more and more frustrated. After the tenth time of messing up, I couldn't sit there and watch anymore. I got up from the bed and walked over to him, tapping his hand lightly to stop so I could help.

"You know," he started, running his hands through his hair, "I should be excited about returning back to flying, but I'm not."

"What I do mean? Flying is your dream, how can you not be excited?"

"I mean I am, but I'm more worried than anything."

I laughed lightly at the joke and looked up at him to see that famous grin of his, but it wasn't there. He was dead serious; he was nervous. Danny had never been worried when it came to flying. He was always confident and focused.

I coughed awkwardly and went back to tying his tie. "Don't be nervous, Danny. You're one the best pilots I know, you will be just fine." I looked back up at him, hoping that I gave him some form of confidence, but I could clearly still see the fear in his eyes.

"How can I not be nervous, when I know there's a big chance I might not come back home to you and the baby," he said, frowning at my statement.

"Oh, Danny." I finished tying his tie and I took his hand in mine, leading him to the bed to sit down. "You can't… well I know it's going to be hard, but you can't think about that. Now promise me you'll just focus on whatever mission or assignment they give you and come back home in one piece."

He looked up at me and gave me a depressed stare. Then he looked back down to his lap and nodded sadly. I got up from the bed and grabbed his uniform jacket and helped him put it on.

"Now you just need the jacket and you'll look the like the pilot I know," I said, smiling at him. But he just continued to frown.

"Eve, I got to tell you something."

"Okay," I began making sure his uniform was perfect.

"I didn't even want to wake you up this morning to say good-bye," he said, looking away, ashamed.

Shocked by his statement, I was lost for words. It took me a few seconds before giving him a response. "Is that why you were upset when you found out you woke me up?" I stopped perfecting and looked up at him.

He nodded, "I thought leaving you and the baby behind was going to be easy, but-"

"I see," I said, beginning to leave. If the rest of the sentence was worse, I didn't want to hear it.

"Eve, wait, you didn't let me finish." He grabbed my hands and gently pulled me back to him, "I thought leaving you and baby was going to be easy, but hell it's turning out to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. That's why I didn't want to wake you, 'cause I knew I would never be able say good-bye; never wanting to leave. I miss flying and all, but I think I would miss you more. I didn't realize till last night, but I can't imagine my life without you. You and this baby are my future."

"What are you saying Danny?"

"I'm saying," he wrapped his arms around my neck, "that the moment I get back I'm going to-"

The phone from down in the kitchen began ringing downstairs. Danny laughed lightly from being interrupted by a telephone. When it stopped ringing, he continued.

"Like I was saying, once this war is over I'm going to-"

The phone rang again, cutting him off once more. He took his arms off of my shoulders and led me to the bed. "Because it seems that no one downstairs is going to answer the phone, I guess I have too. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Danny quickly walked out of the room to catch the phone, and I followed right behind him. I know he told me to stay, but I wanted to see who it was calling so early in the morning. As he went down stairs, he shooed me away with his hands; to go back in the bedroom. So I stayed upstairs and listened from the railing. As he got closer to the phone he began shouting 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' as someone was actually there.

"Walker residence," he said, answering the phone, "Oh Doctor, how are you?"

Why would Danny's Doctor from the hospital be calling him this early? The conversation began like any other conversation, asking how each other were, but then it looked like Danny was getting angry. He began asking questions like 'What are you talking about?' and 'What do you mean?' and shouted 'That doesn't make any sense!'. It sounded like the doctor was giving him bad news, I hoped it wasn't about his health.

He hung up the phone without saying good-bye and walked back up the stairs. He walked pass me, not saying a word and went into his room.

"Danny, what did the doctor say?" I said, calling after him.

No answer. I walked into his bedroom, to see him unpacking his duffle bag. He began unpacking the clothes one at a time, but then he got furious and dumped them all over his bed. He then scooped everything and threw it into his closet. Whatever the doctor had told him, it wasn't good.

"Danny, what is going on?"

"Why don't you ask the doctor?"

That was all he said before grabbing his uniform hat and storming out of the room.

**AN: I'm sorry about chapter ten. I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but I was in rush and didn't take my time on it. On the other hand, I took my sweet time with this chapter. Making sure it was perfect for you guys :) Let me know what you guys think. I'll see you next Friday.**

**-Notre Dame Fan  
**


	12. Author's Note

**(VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ)**

**Sorry I didn't upload a new chapter last week, I needed a break from writing and to think this whole story over. I want to be completely honest with my readers about this story; I feel like abandoning it. The reason is not because I don't feel like writing anymore, that it was just a faze, but because I feel like this story is going downhill and fast. I looked at my view stats and you wouldn't believe the amount of viewers I lost; it's pretty bad. I also went and looked back at old chapters trying to see what I maybe did wrong.**

**I'm not the best writer in the world, but when I go back and read these chapters, I can tell I could have done so much better on some of them; that I didn't take my time. I know there are people who still read this story, that's why I just didn't want to stop writing and let the story be forever unfinished. Which I know a lot of people do and it's unfair to the readers who enjoyed the story. I wanted to give you guys a heads up and an opportunity to save this story. I want the story's fate to be in the hands you guys, the readers.**

**In order for this to work, I need all of or most of my readers left to help me out. All I want you guys to do is go to my profile and there you will find a poll. The selections in the poll are Abandon, Continue or Start Over. If you could please select one of them, that would be great. You can even explain your reason of your selection in the reviews. Also, please try and be polite about it.**

**For Example, if you do explain your reason, this is what I would expect:**

**Abandon: I already understand you don't like the story at this point, so don't go into extreme detail on what you thought sucked about it. If you would like to tell me where you felt this story went downhill or give me some tips on how to improve my writing, go right ahead.**

**Continue: I know you like the story and you want to leave it as it is. If you would like to explain why you like the story, again no one's stopping you.**

**Start Over: This means you like the story, but you feel like some stuff could be re-done or better. If you chose this, I really would like an explanation. If you could, please tell me if I should start over completely or start over after a certain chapter.**

**If you could do this for me, I would really appreciate it. If the story sucks and is a waste of time, I want to know. Next Friday, I will reveal what the fate is of this story after counting your votes. If I don't get any votes or reviews, I'm just going to delete the story without telling anyone and that will be the end of "Love Is Strange".**

**REMINDER: If you have any ideas that you think might help improve the story, send me a PM. Also, I changed the settings so that anonymous people can review. I did this because I know not everyone has an account and I want all my readers to have chance to decide the fate of this story.**

**Hopefully I'll see you all next week.**

**-Notre Dame Fan**


	13. Bad Time

Chapter Twelve: **Bad Time**

(Danny's Point of View)

A**/N: The votes are in and ****Continue With Story**** is the winner. I'm so glad with the results. This is the re-upload of the chapter with no grammar mistakes.  
**

I heard her calling after me, but I couldn't find the strength to turn around and face her. I was too embarrassed to talk about it; I felt ashamed. I shoved the front door open and began pacing around the front porch in frustration, hoping it would help calm me down.

"How could they do this to me?" I thought to myself.

Just last week everything was fine and good to go, but that had changed. It made no sense at all. I threw my cap in the lounge chair next to mine and sat down. Gently resting my elbows upon my knees, I covered my face with my hands and remembered how perfect everything seemed to be going a few days ago.

"_Alright Captain Walker," Doctor Fletcher started, checking my blood pressure and heart rate, "everything seems to be normal. Now, if you could remove your shirt so I can examine how your wounds are healing, this checkup will be over shortly."_

_I started to remove my shirt then stopped, remembering Evelyn was in the room. "Um Eve, you think you could, you know…" I pointed towards the door._

"_Oh, sure Danny," She said as she slowly rose from the chair she was sitting in, "no problem." Before she left she gave me a smile, which I kindly returned._

_ Once she was out of the room, I carefully removed my shirt. Even though it had been a month, I was still kind of soar from my wounds. Doctor Fletcher began examining my wounds and recording stuff on his clip board. He tapped my right leg with his pen, indicating that he wanted to check that also. I took off my pants and tossed them onto the end of the bed. _

_ Doctor Fletcher placed his clipboard down and began checking my knee. He carefully extended my leg and bent it with one hand, while the other hand was on my knee. He gently placed my leg back to rest and recorded more stuff onto his clipboard. He didn't say anything this whole time, which was beginning to make me nervous. It has been a month and a half since the last time I've flown. Any longer and I think I might lose it. _

_ Doctor Fletcher grabbed his percussion hammer from his coat pocket and lightly taped my leg just below the knee cap. When my leg didn't respond, he switched to my other leg, which kicked forward automatically. He went back to my right leg and again, no response. My leg didn't move an inch. Doctor Fletcher placed the tiny hammer back in his pocket and frowned. _

_Uh oh, this was not going to be good._

_ He told me to get dressed and once I was done we would talk over the results. I already knew what he was going to tell me, 'Captain Walker your wounds are healing, but I would prefer if you stayed here for another week.' It's the same thing he had been telling me for the past four weeks. I couldn't stay here another week. Last week I felt back to normal and I feel even better this week. I've been gone long enough, it's time to return back to flying; doing what I do best._

_ After I was finished getting dressed, I got Evelyn from the hallway. _

_She excitedly got up from her chair and smiled at me, "So, how did it go?"_

_I shook my head as always. "With the doctor's expression, I'm probably going to have to stay another week."_

_She gave me my hand a squeeze, hoping it would make me feel better and told me everything was going to be fine._

_ We walked back into the room and Doctor Fletcher told me to take a seat back on the bed, Evelyn sat down in the same chair she was in before. Doctor Fletcher was still reviewing his notes on his clipboard. Even though we were only in the room for a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity; I began to grow impatient._

"_Well?" I started, trying to get his attention; it worked._

"_Surprisingly, the wounds on your chest and abdomen have improved greatly since the last time I saw you. Your knee on the other hand, has made no signs of progress."_

"_What does that mean?" Evelyn asked worriedly._

"_We were hoping the bullet wound that hit a major nerve would heal by now, but it seems it never will. Captain Walker might forever have a limp in his right leg."_

"_This won't affect my flying, will it?" If it did, this check-up was turning out worst then I thought._

"_Actually Captain Walker, no it will not. I would ask you stay another week in rehabilitation, but it appears your right leg is as good as it gets. So I'm giving you the okay to return back to active duty."_

I had the biggest smile on my face that day, but if I had known it was going to lead to this, I wouldn't have been happy at all. Now that I look back, I remember I was the only one happy on the ride home from the hospital. Evelyn had a frown on her face the whole way there; she didn't want me to leave. This whole week all I've been doing was talking about how excited I was about returning back to flying. Not once did I ask her how she felt about me leaving. Wow, how could I be so selfish?

I removed my hands from my face and ran them through my hair. I leaned over and grabbed my cap, rolling it in my hands. Rolling my cap in my hands was a habit I picked up a long time ago. Anytime I was nervous or worried about something, I would roll my cap in my hands; making me feel better. Unfortunately, it didn't work today. I still felt like crap.

This uniform I learned to love was worthless now. All the hard work I put into earn this uniform now seemed to be pointless. The once important fabric, just felt like rags to me now. I took my silver pilot wings off the chest of my uniform and stared at it in my hands. I remembered how proud I felt when I finally got my wings. One of the best days of my life, but now it's just a piece of silver. I chucked my wings onto the porch and leaned back in my chair, covering my face with my cap.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

I removed the cap from my face to see it was Evelyn. I was so upset I didn't even hear the screen door shut behind her.

"Why did you just toss your wings across the porch? It is one of your most prized possessions." She frowned.

"Not anymore." I got up from the chai., "I've got to go."

I quickly walked off the porch onto the dirt path.

"Is this about the phone call?" she asked, following me off the porch. "You can't leave me in the dark like this anymore. You have to learn to trust me."

"I do trust you Eve, more than anything."

"Then talk to me Danny, please."

I turned around to face her to see she was upset. I was already having a bad day, the last thing I wanted to do now was make her cry.

"Later."

I can tell that wasn't enough for her, she wanted more. So I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I _promise_ we'll talk later, but right now is a bad time."

I told her to go back inside and she listened. I began walking down the dirt path towards the road; I just needed to be left alone. So decided I was going to go for a long walk - to Caleb's crop fields and back. I was hoping a good walk would help clear my head.

As I headed for the crop fields, I walked past the McCawley's place and it made me think about Rafe. I haven't spoken to him since Eve and I last saw him in Hawaii. The last time I saw him, he was drunk out of his mind. He said some terrible things to Eve and now that I look back at what happened, Rafe would never say those things to her. I think that's why he disappeared the next day, nowhere to be found. I think he realized what he said to Evelyn the next morning and couldn't stand it. Knowing Rafe, he probably thought it would be best if he left Evelyn and I alone, but it's not. I miss my best friend. I wrote him letters when I was in the hospital recovering, but no reply. Where ever he is, I hope he's taking care of himself.

When I reached the crop fields I heard a car horn behind me; it was Caleb. He pulled up alongside of me and gave me a look.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be back at the house getting ready for your flight," Caleb questioned.

"I'm not going."

"I don't think you have a say in that, boy. Get in the truck; I'm bringing you back to the house."

I hesitated at first, but I jumped in. Caleb was supposed to drive me to the airport, so I guess he has the right to know what's going on. It took me a while to get the words to my tongue, but they eventually they found their way.

"Sir, I was-" The word almost came out when I was cut off.

"When we get back, tell that girl to pick up the pace. She has barely done anything around the house since she got here. Pretty worthless if you ask me."

Unbelievable. How could he be so God damn inconsiderate? Not only did he rudely interrupt me, but he was now insulting Evelyn.

"She's seven months pregnant with my child, what the hell do you expect her to do?" I said harshly.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Just tell her she has to keep up her end of the bargain."

I went to go say something when I remembered what Evelyn told me last night. I wasn't going to let him get away with that; he crossed the line.

"Did you tell Evelyn that I didn't love her and that I wish that my unborn child was dead?" I questioned, looking nowhere else but his eyes. Showing him I was serious about this.

"Oh yeah, I did. In matter of fact, it was a secret to be exact. You know people who can't learn to keep secrets, shouldn't be trusted. I think you should tell that lady to take a hike."

"Well I have an idea, don't talk to Evelyn and you won't have any more problems."

"Don't tell me what to do, boy!" Caleb shouted, his face getting red.

"Just stay away from Evelyn."

"Are you threatening me? How dare you!" He slammed on the brakes. "You should be grateful that I'm even letting your knocked up girlfriend live under my roof. As long as she is living in my house, I can say whatever I want to her."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right for once. He _can_ do whatever he wants, which makes me uncomfortable.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caleb hissed.

"You'll see soon enough."

We pulled up to the house and jumped out of the truck. I thanked Caleb, even though he didn't deserve it. When I reached the porch, there she was. She was relaxing in the lounge chair with her eyes closed. One hand was resting on her stomach and the other was holding something in it. I sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb. It wasn't long before she opened her eyes and gave me a smile.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked wearily.

"I don't know," I said, scratching my head, "but I'm ready to talk now."

"Okay." She sat up in her chair, "I'm all ears."

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this-"

"Wait, take this before I forget." She opened her hand, revealing my pilot wings. She leaned over in the chair and ever so gently placed my wings back in its place. "I just don't want you to lose your wings. It would be a shame if you did."

I shook my head and lightly laughed. "Yeah well, I kind of already did."

"What do you mean you lost them?" she asked, confused. "I just put them back on your uniform."

It took her a while to realize what I meant, but she finally figured it out. When she did, she covered her mouth in shock. "Danny, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright Eve, no one knows. You're the first one I'm telling," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

She got the biggest smile on her face when I told her that. I could tell she was happy to be the first person I told, that I could trust her. I could also see the confusion on her face, that she didn't understand how this happened.

"But why would they take your wings away? You're one of the best pilots in the Army."

"They discharged me because they said my leg was considered a disability. Can you imagine that?" I chuckled.

She started to laugh along, but then she stopped and grabbed her stomach, wincing in pain.

"Eve, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She became less stiff and began rubbing her stomach. "The baby just kicked me really hard in the bladder, that's all."

Before I could answer she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I didn't feel anything at first, but when I did it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced.

"Wow," was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"I know," she said, giving me a smile.

I had never felt my baby move before and now that I had, I didn't ever want to stop. I looked up from her stomach and we both stared at each other in awe. I removed my hands from her stomach and moved them to her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to make this chapter long for you guys because I didn't upload for two weeks. If you like the chapter let me know, reviews are always welcome. Until then, I will see you all next week.**

**-Notre Dame Fan**


End file.
